Retos estúpidos
by Eco-LilyLiver
Summary: Absolutamente todos los campistas participan. Ustedes dejen un review con los retos que quieren que hagan los campistas y listo!.
1. Chapter 1

**Primero que nada me quiero disculpar por empezar una historia sin terminar antes otra, pero la computadora donde estaba escribiendo "Organizadora de Bodas" está medio… mmm… funciona muy mal y tarda mucho en prenderse así que estoy en la computadora de mi hermanita escribiendo algo que vi en la página de TDI en Inglés. No es una traducción pero, en sí, no es mi idea.**

**Disclaimer: TDI no me pertenece**

**El fic no tiene lugar ni antes ni después de ningún capítulo y sé que, para los que ya vieron la temporada completa, se parece al capítulo 25- Triple Dog Dare You**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**Retos estúpidos**

Que hermosa paz hay en el campamento Wawanakwa por las mañanas: las ardillas golpean a los pajaritos para que dejen de cantar, los ronquidos de los campistas resuenan en las cabañas, Chris planea las torturas del día… De acuerdo, eso no es muy hermoso que digamos pero es ¡ASOMBROSO!

-¡Buenos Días campistas!- El odioso conductor, Chris McLean, intenta despertar a los campistas para… bueno… torturarlos, nuevamente.

-¡Será que algún día nos dejes dormir sin despertarnos con tu ruidoso altoparlante! – La topomorena callejera que se había estrellado con el techo de su litera, provocado por Chris claro, gritaba desde la ventana de su cabaña.

-Lo siento LeShawna, si quieres hacer una queja o sugerencia deberás ir al departamento de quejas o sugerencias al final de la temporada – le respondió Chris

-Eres detestable – contestó LeShawna cerrando la ventana de golpe

-Sí, pero soy hermoso y me pagan – Dijo el odioso conductor acompañado de una tonta risa.

Una vez que todos los campistas estaban reunidos, Chris inició a hablar.

-Bien campistas, el desafío de esta semana es cumplir una serie de retos.

- ¿Qué clase de retos?- preguntó Gwen

- La verdad, no lo sé- Le contestó Chris sin quitar su estúpida sonrisa del rostro- Verás Gwen, le pedimos a nuestros televidentes que mandarán retos estúpidos al show y quien querían que los realizara y, para su mala fortuna, esta mañana llegaron 7 bolsas llenas.

- ¿¡Qué!?- Exclamó la gótica con los ojos abiertos como platos

-Sí, esa era la expresión que esperábamos – Todos los campistas se quedaron sentados esperando el resto de las instrucciones – En lo que la producción, Chef y yo decidimos que torturas, digo, retos les vamos hacer, pueden irse a desayunar. Chef les dejó las sobras de ayer para que se sirvan.

_**Cuarto de confesiones**_

_-Esto está mal – dijo Gwen_

_-Sí alguno de ustedes hace que meta mi cabeza al escusado están acabados – Duncan_

_- Vamos, que tan mal puede ser –Owen_

_Lindsay solo lee una revista mientras la cámara graba_

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

**¿Ya se dieron alguna idea? Ustedes tienen que dejar reviews donde digan que quieren que hagan algunos de los campistas no importa que tan ridículo, imposible o estúpido sea. Y gracias a todos los que me hayan dejado reviews en mi última historia.**


	2. La cámara de besos

**Gracias a quienes enviaron review con sus retos los cuales fueron muy divertidos.**

**Disclaimer: No soy dueña de TDI**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

-La última vez en Isla del Drama: Los campistas recibieron la noticia de que su próximo desafío sería cumplir los retos de sus "fans", por más ridículos, imposibles o estúpidos que sean. ¿Cómo les irá a los campistas? ¿Cumplirán los retos? Descúbranlo en este episodio de Isla- del- Drama.

Tema de entrada

-Bien campistas- Inició Chris- La producción, Chef y yo, hemos elegido estas 2 cartas al azar- dijo mostrando 2 sobres.

-¿Entonces solo 2 de nosotros tendrán que hacer esos retos? – Preguntó Geoff desde su lugar

-No necesariamente Geoff – Dijo Chris- Antes de leer las cartas, la producción me pidió que instaláramos una cámara de besos ubicada atrás de los baños- dijo acompañado de su risa tonta usual- Bien campistas, tienen una hora libre antes de que comiencen las torturas.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Duncan entraba en la cabaña de los chicos acompañado de Geoff y DJ cuando…

-Mira viejo, hay una carta en tu cama – Dijo Geoff agarrando dicho objeto y entregándoselo a Duncan

-Querido Duncan: Me encantaría que nos viéramos en la cámara de besos en 15 minutos. Con amor, Courtney – leyó Duncan en voz alta – Lo vez viejo, te dije que le gustaba- Y en señal de felicitación, Geoff y DJ alzaron sus pulgares.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Lo mismo ocurre con Harold:

Querido Harold: Me gustaría mucho que nos viéramos en la cámara de besos en 15 minutos. Te quiere, LeShawna.

El pelirrojo olfateó la carta y murmuró- LeShawna.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

Pasados 15 minutos, Duncan entró en la "cámara de besos", que más bien era un closet de madera ubicado detrás de los malolientes baños. Lo que no sabía era que Harold estaba adentro ya.

[Dejaré lo que sucedió adentro a su imaginación]

-Que bien besas LeShawna – Dijo Harold mientras se besaba con…

-¿LeShawna? – Se sorprendió el "peli verde" - ¡Tú no eres Cortney! Harold

-¿Duncan? – Y en ese momento ambos salieron disparados del closet

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

-Campistas, reúnanse en el anfiteatro del campamento ahora mismo.

Una vez que todos estuvieron reunidos Chris les enseñó una gran lona que, al perecer, ocultaba algo debajo de ella.

-Aw, Chris, ¿Qué hay debajo de la lona? – preguntó Heather

-Lo siento Heather, tendrás que esperar un momento para averiguarlo- Dijo Chris poniendo énfasis en la palabra "tendrás"- Debajo de la lona se encuentra el artefacto que utilizaremos para torturar a nuestra primera víctima: Heather

- ¿¡YO!?

-Sip, al parecer "Natty-Kitty" piensa que eres una perra sifrina, egolatra y manipuladora, no se lo que significa, pero la chica es dura; y su desafío para ti es sumergirte en una piscina con ácido- Dijo Chris removiendo la gigantesca lona- Vaya, esa chica si que está demente

-¡¡¡Estás loco si crees que me meteré en eso!!!- Gritó la exasperada víctima

- O lo haces, o estás fuera nena

- Esto es tan injusto – Dijo Heather saltando a la piscina y… - ¡AHHHHHH! Esto duele, ya no siento mi piel.

-Eso fue divertido jaja, digo, pobre Heather – Dijo el conductor entre risas – El próximo desafío es para todos los campistas varones; prepárense chicos, mañana partimos al centro comercial. ......................................................................................................................................

Trent entraba a su cabaña y ocurrió la misma historia que con Duncan y Harold.

-Trent: Me encantaría que nos viéramos en la cámara de besos en 15 min. Con amor, Gwen- Leyó el guitarrista – Vaya, este debe ser mi día de suerte.

......................................................................................................................................

Con Courtney

-Princesa, nos vemos en la cámara de los besos en 15 min- Duncan

-¿Habla en serio?

......................................................................................................................................

-Duncan, Gwen, vengan con migo, es hora de su desafío – Dijo nuevamente Chris, tomando la muñeca de ambas víctimas y sentándolas frente a una gran pantalla

De repente aparece la imagen muy oscura y borrosa pero se distinguen dos siluetas: Trent y Courtney (Obviamente ellos 2 no lo saben) y se inician a besar.

-¡Ese cretino ha llegado muy lejos, primero la p#$%& de Heather y luego esa otra p#$%&, me las va a pagar!-Gritó la gótica levantándose de su asiento

-Espera Gwen, tienes que verlo completo para completar tu desafío.

[- (xoxo) Que bien besas, Gwen

-Espera, ¿Gwen?, no eres Duncan ¿cierto?

-¿Courtney?

-¿Trent?

-¡AHHHHHHH!- Y nuevamente, ambos salen corriendo del closet]

-¿Qué fue todo eso, viejo?- preguntó el chico punk

-Su desafío consistía en ver un video en el que descubren a sus parejas besuqueándose- Dijo Chris muy relajado, riéndose- ¿No es asombroso?

-¡No! – Dijo Gwen – Pero no entiendo, ¿Cómo lograste que Trent y Courtney aceptaran hacer eso?

-No lo hicieron- Inició el conductor – Chef les dejó una carta a cada uno en su dormitorio donde decía que se verían con alguien más en el closet.

-Se más especifico.

-Trent creía que se vería contigo y Courtney creyó que estaría con Duncan- Y con esto, ambos se sonrojaron.

-Espera, ¡¡¡fuiste tú!!!- Reaccionó Duncan y fue directo con Chris – Tu hiciste que besara a Harold accidentalmente

-Si, fui yo – Dijo Chris muy tranquilo – Esto fue todo por hoy, nos vemos mañana para ver a los chicos en el centro comercial, donde les aguarda una sorpresa no muy grata.

**......................................................................................................................................**

**No me quedó muy bien pero agradezco a todos los que enviaron sus retos, no los puse todos en este capitulo pero prometo que en el próximo, voy a poner todos los que quedan, adiós.**


	3. Visita al centro comercial

**Gracias a todos por sus reviews, muchas bromas están súper divertidas, no las pude poner todas en el anterior y dudo que pueda poner todas en este, pero de una u otra forma voy a poner todas.**

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**...**

-La última vez en Isla del Drama: - Duncan, Harold, Courtney y Trent recibieron una gran sorpresa en la cámara de besos y Heather le dijo adiós a la suavidad de su piel, más bien, le dijo adiós a toda su piel, jaja. Averigüen que pasará en el capítulo de hoy en Isla-del-Drama.

Tema de entrada

-Campistas, ¿Ya están listos para salir de la isla e ir al centro comercial?- preguntó Chris

Todos los chicos gritaron con emoción como respuesta mientras subían al yate que se encontraba enfrente de ellos.

-Esperen un momento, Reikito dice que su reto es salir de la Isla e ir al centro comercial… - Decía Chris cuando fue interrumpido pos Duncan

-Te amo reikito, OOH WHOO- Gritó Duncan

-No me dejaste terminar, viejo. Su reto era salir de la Isla al Centro comercial usando estos – Y el conductor les lanzó unos atuendos femeninos y algunas pelucas.

-Te odio reikito- Dijo Duncan mientras alzaba una polvorienta peluca

-Bien chicos, las chicas y yo estaremos aquí en la isla observando cada uno de sus movimientos y si se quitan cualquiera de sus accesorios femeninos incluidos la peluca, estarán fuera – dijo Chris – Casi lo olvido, no solo deben estar vestidos como chicas, deben actuar como una.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-¿Quieres decir que los chicos irán al centro comercial pero tendrán que actuar como chicas?- Preguntó Heather que aún tenía pedazos de piel colgando

-Exacto Heather, y todo lo que ellos hagan lo estaremos viendo desde aquí – Dijo Chris conectando unos cables a una pantalla enorme – Shh, silencio, ya empezó

En la pantalla estaban los chicos ya en el centro comercial (si los describo a cada uno, sería muy largo, bueno, son 11. Así que lo dejo a su imaginación)

-Esto es tan humillante hermano – dijo Duncan que vestía una falda de flores (muy fea) y una blusa escotada sin mencionar que tenía relleno en el bra y una peluca café

-Lo se hermano – dijo Geoff que usaba una vestido rosa igualmente con relleno y una peluca rubia

- Chicos, Chris dijo que teníamos que actuar como chicas o estamos fuera – interrumpió Harold

-Y ¿Cómo quieres que hable campanita? – Le contestó Duncan imitando una voz de niña - ¿Así?

-uhum, discúlpa muñeca – preguntó un chico alto y rubio a Duncan - ¿Te gustaría tomar una malteada conmigo, preciosa?

**Con Chris**

-Jaja, esto es tan divertido – Chris estaba sentado con las chicas observando a los chicos – Le pagamos a ese sujeto para que coqueteara con Duncan, es decir, ¿Quién coquetearía con una mujer tan fea?

**De vuelta con los chicos**

-Que..yo..no – Dijo Duncan conservando su acento de chica – Es decir, aléjate amigo, no eres mi tipo

Y el tipo que había coqueteado con el se retiró contando un fajo de billetes

-Que fue eso viejo ¿No eres mi tipo? – Le preguntó Trent entre risas mientras los demás seguían su ejemplo burlándose de Duncan

-Se supone que tenemos que actuar como chicas – se defendió aunque se seguía riendo de el – Olvídenlo, mejor hay que esperar a Chris afuera de la plaza

**Con Chris**

Las chicas estaban tiradas en el piso riéndose a más no poder

-Chicas, no se alegren tanto – Inició Chris una vez que ellas se habían calmado – El reto no solo era para los muchachos, sino que ustedes también tendrán que vestirse y actuar como chicos una vez que los chicos arriben a la isla, mientras pueden buscar su vestuario en la cabina del chef

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………...

En la noche que todos los chicos habían llegado las chicas tuvieron que salir en la presencia de los chicos vestidas como tales, la mayoría traía su cabello atado y usaban gorras para fingir que tenían cabello corto y el resto se los dejo a su imaginación.

-Bien chicas, hoy tendrán que dormir en la cabaña de los chicos, el chef les instaló una televisión donde tendrán que ver esta película de automóviles y realizar un concurso de eructos y gases

- ¿QUE?!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! – Gritaron todas al mismo tiempo

- Genial – exclamó Izzy que usaba pantalones holgados y una blusa de futbol americano

-Ya me escucharon, sino lo hacen, están fuera – Dijo Chris – Yo las estaré observando desde mi oficina y el resto de ustedes, chicos, váyanse a dormir.

Casi todos se habían ido y cuando Trent, Owen y Geoff estuvieron apunto de hacerlo, Duncan los detuvo.

-Que les parece si les damos una pequeña visita a las chicas – preguntó Duncan

- ¿Cómo espiarlas? -preguntó el chico del sombrero y Duncan asintió – No lo se viejo, últimamente he tenido problemas con Bridge, ¿Qué tal si nos descubren?

-El punto de espiar Geoff, es que no nos descubran, Andando.

En la cabaña de los chicos (donde estaban las chicas), las chicas discutían sobre lo que tendrían que hacer

-¿Cómo se supone que actuemos como chicos? – Preguntó Lindsay

- No se trata de actuar, simplemente hay que hacer lo que Chris nos dijo y ya – Contestó Gwen

-oh oh oh, que tal si empezamos con el concurso de eructos y gases - Sugirió Izzy emocionada – Tarde o temprano tenemos que hacerlo, yo inicio – Y con esto la pelirroja dio un gran sorbo a su soda y eructó como si fuera hombre.

Desde afuera de la cabaña, los chicos observaban desde la ventana

-Estoy tan orgulloso de ella – Dijo Owen secándose una lágrima de emoción

Mientras las chicas continuaban lanzando patéticos gases por la boca, solo faltaba Courtney

-Vamos Courtney, no está tan mal – Gwen animó a la morena

-Acabemos con esto de una vez – La chica E.E.C. suspiró e inhaló aire suficiente y… BUUURPPP – Ah! ¡QUE ASCO!

- Tu lo has dicho hermana – se escuchó desde afuera de la cabaña – Eso fue lo más ruidoso y asqueroso que haya escuchado en mi vida

-Esperen esa voz es de… - Las chicas hicieron una pausa y se dirigieron a la ventana

-OWEN!!!

-Lo arruiné ¿Cierto? – preguntó el chico gordo a sus colegas

-Desde luego – Lo regañó Duncan - ¿Qué parte de "espiar" es la que no entiendes?

-¿Nos estaban espiando? – preguntó una muy furiosa Gwen mientras las demás los miraban con odio y sacaban unos bates de beisbol (la verdad no se si así se escriba)

-Verás..Gwen..Yo… Nosotros.. Y Duncan Dijo – Tren tartamudeaba intentando explicarle a la gótica lo sucedido - ¿Estás enfadada?

-Oh si – inició Gwen - ¡ATAQUEN! – y todas las chicas iniciaron a perseguir a los chicos

-Viejo, sabía que esto no era buena idea

- De que hablas Geoff, si presenciamos la más ruidosa y asquerosa batalla de gases – dijo Duncan - ¿Las perdimos ya?

Habían corrido tanto que ni siquiera se dieron cuenta que habían llegado a la cabina de grabación de Chris

-Si, si lo hicieron – Dijo el conductor – Eso les pasa por espiar a las chicas, todos pueden retirarse, excepto tu Duncan.

Todos los chicos ya se habían marchado con excepción de Duncan

- ¿Qué quieres viejo?

-Verás, tu hermanita Dixie te envió un paquete desde casa

-¿Dixie? Y ¿por que haría ella eso? ¡¡¡Me odia!!! – preguntó Duncan algo confundido

-Lo sabemos, pero se sintió tan mal por hacerte besar a otro chico que te envió este paquete de disculpas

-¿Ella me hizo besar al idiota de Harold?

- Prácticamente, de ella fue la idea de la cámara de besos

-Cuando llegue a casa la voy a…

-Tranquilo hermano, ella se quiere disculpar y por eso te quiere dar este paquete, pero antes – Dijo Chris mostrándole la pantalla de su cabina – Tienes una video llamada

-Hola Duncan – Dijo "Dixie"- Me siento muy mal por lo que te hice y te quise enviar un regalito

Entró un gran camión a la cabina

-Cielos es enorme – Dijo Duncan intentando abrir la caja del camión – está muy duro, listo- Y millones de figuras promocionales de Celin Dion salieron del camión envolviendo a Duncan – ¡¡¡Ya lo verás cuando llegue a casa pequeña… - no pudo terminar porque se hundió en el mar de la famosa cantante canadiense.

-Adiós Chris – Dijo "Dixie" y se apagó la pantalla

-Eso fue todo por hoy Islamaniácos – Dijo Chris

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Sigan mandando sus retos, mañana escribiré los que me faltan. Si su reto no apareció en este cap… lo sentimos su reto no es ganador, siga participando… no se crean, lo escribiré en otro capitulo, ok, adiós. Y no te preocupes "Nisholastiko".**


	4. Operacion a corazon abierto

**Mil thanks por sus reviews, sigo en las mismas: pondré solo algunos de los desafíos en este cap y para el próximo pongo el resto mientras tanto, disfruten este.**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

En el capítulo anterior de Isla del Drama: Los chicos tuvieron que enfrentarse a un día de humillación en el centro comercial, al parecer Duncan es el favorito para hacer sufrir ya que su hermanita desde casa intenta hacerle la vida imposible y un chico lo invitó a tomar una malteada romántica mientras las chicas pasaron una noche masculina y realizaron un concurso de gases donde la vencedora fue Courtney. Descubran que más pasará en este capítulo de Isla-del-Drama.

Tema de entrada

- Buenos días campistas – dijo Chris – ¿Disfrutaron su noche masculina, chicas?.. La verdad no me importa porque hoy tenemos otra serie de desafíos dementes iniciando contigo, Cody

- ¡¿YO?!- Preguntó el ojiazul

-No, el otro Cody… ¡SI, TU! – exclamó Chris, es que la verdad a veces la joden con esas preguntitas obvias- Ash, no me pagan lo suficiente por esto, al parecer "Natty-Kity" quiere que realices una operación a corazón abierto

-¿Pero todos saben que trabajar bajo presión me pone nervioso!

-Ese es el punto, viejo – dijo el malvado conductor – Ahora acompáñame

Todos se encontraban reunidos para ver al pobre Cody hacer una operación a…

-¿Un mapache? – preguntó Cody señalando a un mamífero gris con rayas negras perteneciente a la familia de los Procyonidae vulgarmente conocido como mapache

-No, es una gallina con rayas negras ¡Otra vez con esas preguntas, Cody!, ¡Por supuesto que es un mapache!... la verdad no encontramos a un ser humano a punto de morir – Esa ultima parte la dijo susurrando a la cámara – Izzy se ofreció para que la operaras y lo hubiera aceptado pero la producción me demandaría. Tienes una hora para finalizar la operación.

El mapache había sido cubierto con una de esas mantas azules de hospital dejando su corazón al descubierto.

- Vaya, esto es lo más repugnante que haya visto en mi vida, no quiero ver – dijo un asqueado Owen – Pero lo haré porque es asombroso

Mientras, Cody seguía intentando resolver el problema cardiaco del mapache, una artería por aquí, una vena por allá y… listo.

- Y bien… ¿Qué opinan? – preguntó el chico orgulloso de su trabajo, que a decir verdad había dejado al pobre animal peor de lo que estaba (imagínense a un mapache con una fuga de sangre en el corazón cuya herida había sido sellada con una engrapadora de oficina)

- Bien Cody – inició el conductor – Completaste tu desafío, pero lamentablemente lo hiciste en una hora y 30 segundos, lo que te convierte en un perdedor. Tendrás que dejar la isla en este mismo momento. – El resto de ustedes, acompáñenme para su próximo desafío: "LA GUERRA DE LOS SEXOS EDICIÓN 2.0". El desafío es para Eva y Ezekiel, y tienen que probar que su género es mejor que el otro

-Chris, veo todo ese desafío muy innecesario – Dijo el campesino por primera vez en el programa

-¿A que te refieres viejo? – preguntó el conductor

-Si, tu sabes, los hombres son superiores a las mujeres tanto física como mentalmente, así que claramente yo le ganaría a Eva sin ningún problema

-¿¡QUE HAS DICHO CAMPESINO!? – Preguntó la exasperada chica tomando a Ezekiel por el cuello y luego arrojándolo al suelo

- Cielos viejo, has cavado tu propia tumba – dijo Chris mirando como Eva estrujaba a Ezekiel en el piso

-¿No vas a hacer algo al respecto Chris? – preguntó Heather que miraba la pelea de ambos

- No- contestó fríamente el conductor – Además, de eso se trata el desafío ¿no?

Cuando Ezekiel se puso morado Chris le lanzó un dardo tranquilizante a Eva y esta dejó de martirizar al chico machista

-Bien, eso te deja fuera del programa Ezekiel – inició Chris dirigiéndose a Ezekiel, obvio ¿no? – Y te llevas la grande lección de que…

- Si eres un escuálido enclenque nunca le digas a una chica que levanta pesas y tiene problemas de ira que eres superior a ella – dijo el campesino aun tirado en el piso a punto de desmayarse

-Iba a decir que los chicos y las chicas son iguales – Le contestó Chris – Como sea, Adiós. Heather, tu eres la siguiente.

Aquí pasa uno de esos "flash" que utilizan en el programa para cambiar de escena

-Explícame por que estoy vestida así – Preguntó Heather molesta usando un pañal gigante, blusita rosa estilo quiero vomitar y uno de esos gorritos que parecen de Mary tenia un corderito, júntenlo todo y es = a Heather se ve ridícula vestida de bebé.

-Porque reikito lo quiere – contestó Chris – Y si no lo haces, el muelle de la vergüenza te espera

-¡TE ODIO REIKITO! ALGUN DIA ME LAS PAGARAS

-Eso es todo por hoy, gracias por sintonizarnos, nos vemos y no se pierdan el próximo capítulo de Isla del Drama, Adios

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Nisholastiko: No he puesto ninguno de tus retos y fuiste de los primeros en dejar review así que en el próximo capi van a aparecer. Me parece genial el ultimo que dejaste de preparar recetas.**

**Me tardé un poquito en subir este capítulo y creo que me tardaré un poco más en subir el que sigue y el que sigue y el que le sigue al que le sigue y… ya entendieron, porque últimamente he estado muy ocupada y próximamente me voy a mudar por lo tanto me voy a quedar un buen rato si internet.**

**Espero que lo hayan disfrutado**

**A mi también me agrada la idea de el twister extremo pero tengo una idea especial para ese así que no lo voy a poner muy pronto sino hasta el capitulo final y a decir verdad, enviaron un reto de parodias de películas pero no se como hacerlo, si se me ocurre algo, lo pongo sino, sorry.**


	5. Dedicatoria especial

**Muchísimas gracias a todos los que leen y dejan reviews, también les pido una gran disculpa por actualizar súper tarde pero mi computadora estaba fallando y me la formatearon, destruyendo mis fotos, videos música e incluso mis documentos donde tenía los fics de retos estúpidos, entonces tuve que empezar de cero. Supongo que no quieren que los aburra con mis tontas anécdotas y desgracias así que como lo prometí, este episodio está dedicado a Nisholastiko ya que no había puesto ninguno de sus retos, y quiero aclarar que no es porque no me gustaran sino porque buscaba una manera de integrarlos a la historia, así que luces, cámara, DRAMA…**

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

En el episodio anterior de Isla del Drama vimos caminar a Ezekiel por el muelle de la vergüenza al no admitir que Eva era más fuerte que el. Y también Cody nos dijo adiós al pasarse del tiempo para operar a un mapache (risa tonta). ¿Qué sorpresas les aguardan a nuestros campistas? Descúbranlo en este capitulo de Isla…del…Drama

Tema de entrada

-Este capítulo de Isla del Drama versión retos estúpidos está dedicado a "Nisholastiko" iniciando contigo Bridgette- dijo Chris

-¿Conmigo? – Preguntó la rubia

-¡NO!, La otra Bridgette-dijo exasperado Chris -¡Otra vez con esa preguntitas idiotas!, en fin, si contigo, pero no lo harás sola lo harás con… (Momento de suspenso) ¡¡¡EVA!!!

-¡QUE!- Gritó sorprendida y a la vez enojada Eva- debes estar bromeando niño bonito si crees que voy a trabajar con esa surfista traidora

-Velo por el lado bueno Eva – contestó Chris relajado pese al temperamento de la mastodonte de 80 kilos frente a el – no serás la única en sufrir junto a una torpe surfista traidora que hace preguntas estúpidas al igual que Cody

-¡Hey! – gritó Bridgette que estaba junto a el – Ella solo dijo surfista traidora

-Y ¿tu punto es…? – preguntó Chris

-ah, olvídalo – respondió la rubia resignada

-De acuerdo, ¿En que estaba? – Prosiguió el conductor – Oh si, como decía, Duncan y Harold también tendrán que hacerlo

-¡QUE! – gritaron juntos

-Y no solo eso, Heather y LeShawna también participarán – Dijo Chris que acababa de obtener la atención de las 2 chicas.

-Vamos Chris- inició Heather – después de Duncan, he sido la que más a tenido que sufrir durante el programa. Podría descansar por lo menos del reto de hoy

- No

-Pero casi muero – se quejó la pelinegra

-De eso se trata, Heather – dijo el conductor seguido de su clásica risa tonta

-¡Ash!, como sea, no se puede negociar contigo – refunfuñó Heather resignada – Y ¿De qué se trata?

-Bien, lo único que tienen que hacer juntarse por parejas de acuerdo a como los nombré y llegar hasta la bandera que está allá – dijo señalando un camino entre el bosque de no mas de 200 metros con una bandera al final - , pero debo advertirles que está lleno de trampas.

- ¿Eso es todo? – preguntó Harold, por primera vez en el programa

-Básicamente

-Es pan comido – dijo Duncan

- Lo olvidaba, tienen que usar estos – dijo el conductor, sacando unos listones – para no revolverlos, será una carrera de tres pies

Los 6 iniciaron a atarse sus respectivos listones con sus respectivos compañeros

-Bien – dijo Heather – ya estamos todos, ¿ahora que?

-¡CORRAN! – Gritó inesperadamente Chris

- No vas a decir algo como "en sus marcas, listos, fue…" – Harold no pudo terminar porque Duncan ya había iniciado a correr y lo tumbó.

-Levántate tarado – ordenó Duncan a Harold – No pienso perder por tu culpa

Aparece uno de esos flash que cambian de escena en la serie y vemos a Eva y a Bridgette

-No tan rápido Eva, me lastimas el pie – se quejó la rubia

-No me importa – respondió de muy mala manera y corrió aun más rápido, pero de repente pisó una cuerda que accionó unos árboles y estos iniciaron a disparar dardos tranquilizantes

-¡¿Vez lo que hiciste?! – y en eso un dardo le dio a Eva – Genial (sarcasmo), ahora como le voy a hacer para mover a esta mastodonta de 500 kilos, esto no puede estar peor.

-Aun estoy consiente

-Vaya, si pudo estar peor – e intentó mover a la mastodon… quiero decir Eva, con muchas fuerzas

Mientras con Harold y Duncan

-Bien Duncan, he participado muchas veces en cosas como estas y creo que se como podemos ganar – dijo el pelirrojo intentando llevar el mismo ritmo que llevaba Duncan

-No me importa, campanita – diciendo esto, sacó su típica navaja de bolcillo y cortó el listón

-Pero eso es trampa – replicó Harold

-Y…

-Bien

Ahora con LeShawna y Heather

-Quiero aclarar que estas zapatillas son muy caras y no puedo correr con ellas – dijo Heather con su tono de "soy mejor que tu" – así que si fueras tan amable de cargarme para que no les pase nada…

-No te preocupes – dijo amablemente la negra – yo me encargaré de que no camines con tus delicadas chanclitas

-Eres muy am… ¡ay! – No terminó su agradecimiento ya que LeShawna la había tumbado al piso

-Te dije que yo me encargaría de que no caminaras – rió la morena – ahora si mi permites, tengo que ganar una competencia – Y se echó a correr.

Al paso veloz al que iba LeShawna, Heather iba estrellando su cabeza con las cosas que Chris había puesto en el suelo como piedras, excremento de Owen, hojas, minas explosivas, cuchillas exageradamente filosas, esqueletos de los pasantes que habían muerto al hacer esa carrera y demás cosas sin importancia. (Imagínense una escena de Happy Tree Friends).

Eva y Bridgette fueron las primeras en llegar ya que Bridgette se había enojado tanto que se fue haciendo verde y se convirtió en Hulk pudiendo cargar a Eva y de repente apareció una vaca y se estrelló contra Bridge-Hulk (si no entienden lo de la vaca, vean un video en you tube que se llama "la vaca voladora" o "the flying cow".)Y se volvió normal otra vez.

Después llegaron Duncan y Harold siendo perseguidos por una tribu de caníbales que salieron de la nada.

Y finalmente, llegaron LeShawna y Heather, la cual tenia mas de medio cerebro por de fuera.

Y llegó Chris.

-Bien campistas, el ganador de esta carrera es… Justin – Y sale Justin con la musiquita de fondo típica de el.

-¡QUEEEEEEEEEEEEE! – Gritaron los 6 juntos

-Lo siento chicos – inició – pero el es guapo y ustedes no, así que el gana. Oh! Y por cierto, Eva, estás eliminada

-¡¿YO POR QUE?!- Dijo, o más bien balbuceó Eva debido al dardo tranquilizante

-Bueno, a nadie le caes bien, así que adiós – Y un barco que salió de la nada se la llevó

Mientras con Duncan Y Harold que seguían corriendo por su vida

-¡VIEJOOOOO! – Gritó Duncan – Diles que paren!!!!!

-Bien muchachos – les gritó a los caníbales – Todavía tengo carne fresca de pasantes en el refrigerador, se las daré en la noche – Y con esto los caníbales pararon y se fueron hablando

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Courtney, tu sigues – dijo Chris mientras sacaba carne de su refrigerador y la ponía en diversos platos que tenían los nombres de los caníbales

-Después de que casi mueren los demás – dijo Courtney – Yo me largo

-No puedes, tienes un contrato – dijo Chris mientras sacaba unos papeles de su espalda (no se como le hacen para sacar siempre lo que necesitan de su espalda)

-Bien

Flash……

-Bien Courtney, aquí tienes este yoyo, un tenedor y esta guitarra eléctrica – Chris le entregó a la castaña los objetos, que también sacó de su espalda (NO SE COMO LO HACEN XD)- Solo tienes que escapar de aquí – dijo señalando a su alrededor (una cabaña que no tenía puerta, solo un hueco en el techo)

- ¿Con esto?- preguntó señalando las cosas que le acababan de dar

-Sip – y un helicóptero con escalera sacó a Chris del lugar – Casi lo olvido, tienes solo una hora antes de que el lugar se inunde.

(Para que lo hago largo, ni siquiera yo se como alguien podría salir de ahí con esos objetos, así que Courtney se ahogó y unos aliens la revivieron dejándola en los brazos de Harold xD)

-Vaya, yo no los contraté – mencionó Chris señalando a un platillo que se acababa de ir – Que importa

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Todos los campistas estaban reunidos en el anfiteatro esperando a Chris

-¿Qué creen que tengamos que hacer esta vez? – preguntó Katie que estaba sentada en medio de Sadie y Noah

-No lo se, pero conociendo a Chris será algo arriesgado – contestó retonta, quiero decir, Sadie.

-Lo bueno de esto es que no soy el más popular del grupo – dijo Noah – lo que significa que no creo tener que hacer ningún reto lo que me asegura la victoria en este programa de mi"#$(censurado)(¿Noah?¿Diciendo malas palabras? xD)

En eso estás equivocado Noah – dijo Chris parado en el escenario que acababa de llegar – Al parecer alguien te quiere ver sufrir hoy junto con Bridgette, Heather y, porque Nisholastiko lo pidió, ¡Cody! – Y en eso apareció Cody, quien sabe como.

-Enserio Chris, esto ha ido muy lejos – se quejó Heather que tenía pegada la mitad de su cabeza con grapas y un poco de cerebro escurriendo – Yo me rindo, prefiero irme de una vez

-Si, yo apoyo a Heather – dijo Bridgette parándose de su lugar – no creo sobrevivir para cuando acabe el verano

-Lo siento chicas, pero con su sufrimiento, suben los ratings y si suben los ratings, a mi me suben el sueldo – dijo Chris – y como tienen un contrato, ustedes se quedarán a sufrir, los ratings subirán, a mi me aumentarán el sueldo y todos felices, menos ustedes (risa estúpida).

-Bueno, que tan malo puede ser – dijo Noah metiéndose en la conversación

Para no hacerlo más largo, Chris vendó los ojos de los 4 y los acomodó en parejas: Noah y Heather y Cody y Bridgette respectivamente, sin que ellos supieran quien era su pareja.

-Chicos, frente a ustedes se encuentra una mesa con muchos ingredientes, los cuales tienen que cocinar con la ayuda de su bella asistente quien está a su lado – dijo Chris por el altoparlante arriba de un helicóptero – En cuanto suene la chicharra las chicas se quitarán los vendajes de sus ojos e iniciarán a pasarle los ingredientes a sus compañeros. Apropósito, en este momento se encuentran a 100 metros sobre el agua. (Suena la chicharra)

_-"Que no me toque con Heather, que no me toque con Heather"-_Pensaba Noah

- Aquí tienes un par de huevos, Noah – Escuchó la voz de la arpía pasándole algo

De repente Noah de la histeria que sentía en ese momento se quitó la venda y antes de que pudiera arrollidarse dramáticamente para decir "NOOOOOOOOOOO, PORQUE CON HEATHER, PORQUE LAS DESGRACIAS ME PERSIGUEN", cayó al agua, debido a, bueno, estaban parados en un espacio justo para ellos y, bueno, el se quiso hincar y todos eso y se cayó. (eso sonó mal).

-¡Auch! Esa caída merece una repetición en cámara lenta – dijo Chris y en la pantalla aparece la caída de Noah que muestra como cae de panzazo mientras grita como una niña (ya se que se supone que está en cámara lenta, pero aun así me pareció gracioso que gritara como una niña).

-Bueno, eso les da a Cody y a Bridgette la victoria – dijo Chris quien ahora en lugar de helicóptero estaba en una motoneta acuática junto a Noah – viejo, eso estuvo mal, sin embargo, no estás automáticamente fuera, ya que Heather era tu compañera así que para decidir quien se va tu lucharás contra ella en un ¡¡¡duelo de pescados!!! (alguien me pidió ese reto con las parejas pero me pareció mas entretenido hacerlo entre Heather y Noah)

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

-Lo único que tienen que hacer es derribar al otro con sus pescados

-¿Listo para caer cerebrito? – preguntó Heather desde la misma plataforma en la que se encontraban en el desafío anterior

-Ya lo veremos tu… tu…ahh!!! – Nuevamente, no pudo terminar de la frase porque Heather lo había tumbado, demostrando una vez más que Noah grita como una niña

-Bien eso es todo por hoy, sintonícenos la próxima semana en Isla-del-Drama versión retos estúpidos, por cierto Noah, estás fuera.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Una vez más, me disculpo por la tardanza.**

**Me divertí escribiendo esto, ojalá y a ustedes también, aunque no fue mucho mi estilo este capítulo.**

**Espero que les haya gustado, ahora espero poder tener más tiempo para escribir.**

**Adiós y dejen reviews con sus retos consientes de que me tardaré un poco en escribirlos pero lo haré. Bye xD**

**SweetMarshmallow fuera**


	6. Trampa para ratones

**Si, se que fue exagerado que Heather no muriera después de que se le salió más de medio cerebro y hubiera deseado que fuera mía la idea de que los aliens salvaron a Courtney porque era su personaje favorito xD, pero me lo ganó SaQhra.**

**Muchas gracias por sus reviews, espero ser mas constante de hoy en adelante y poner mas desafíos en cada capi para terminar mas rápido. Oh, y una cosa, en el próximo capítulo voy a poner el concurso de disfraces y en el próximo del próximo la visita al zoológico, entonces necesito que me digan de que vestir a los personajes en ambos retos, ok.**

**Y bueno, como muchos han de saber, soy muy dada a corregir la ortografía; así que sí yo misma tengo faltas quiero que me las corrijan =)**

**Disclaimer: Aunque me cueste trabajo decirlo, Isla del Drama, Crepúsculo y los bolsos de Roger Vivier no me pertenecen…aún **

* * *

Como recordarán, Noah salió el capítulo pasado al no ser capaz de cocinar junto a Heather… y como quedan 2 retos más para el tendremos que visitar la playa de los perdedores y hacer que los realice. Así que prepárense para otro episodio de Isla-del Drama

Tema de entrada

-Buenos días Noah – Dijo Chris detrás de la puerta de la habitación "temporal" (están en un hotel, duh) del recién mencionado

-¿Qué quieres Chris? – preguntó fríamente Noah quien, al parecer, se acababa de despertar

-Bueno, pato idd 12 quiere que subas una soga a 15 metros sobre el piso – Contestó el conductor con su estúpida sonrisa de comercial

- Por si no te habrás dado cuenta, estoy fuera del show. Perdí – dijo el moreno

-Eso lo sé – respondió Chris sin dejar de sonreír – Yo mismo lo hice

_**Flashback**_

_Se ve a Noah cayendo de al agua gritando como niñita_

– _Muy bien Noah, eso te deja fuera_

_**Fin del flashback**_

-Vaya, me pregunto como harán eso de poner los recuerdos – Se cuestionó estúpidamente Chris – Bueno Noah, a lo que vengo: Tienes que subir esa soga ahora – Y de la nada salió una soga de 15 metros pegada al techo

-Este contrato dice que no debo seguir tus órdenes después de haber puesto un pie un este resort de lujo – Dijo Noah sacando unos papeles de su espalda

-Y este video claramente alterado dice que tienes que hacerlo – Con esto, una pantalla apareció mostrando a Noah "decidiéndose entre Heather y Cody como mejor besador y declarando a Cody ganador"

-Chris, yo nunca dije algo como eso.

-Dije "Claramente-alterado" – comentó Chris – Ahora sube esa soga o publicaré esto en internet

-Bien – El moreno inició a subir… y a subir… y a subir

Después de 8 horas…

La cámara hace un acercamiento a Noah donde se ve totalmente agotado, lleno de sudor y con las manos pegadas a la soga

-Muy bien – dijo el moreno con el poco aliento que le quedaba gracias al cansancio – Casi termino de subir esta p#% soga

Ahora la cámara se aleja y muestra a Noah a unos cuantos centímetros del suelo

- Tienes razón Noah, los deportes no son tu fuerte. Bien, ya que no completaste tu desafío estás eliminado

-Pero ya estoy eliminado – contestó Noah

-Bueno, te vuelvo a eliminar – replicó el conductor como si nada – Así que te voy a pedir que tomes tus cosas, camines por el muelle de la vergüenza y abordes el bote de los perdedores.

-En primera: estoy eliminado desde hace un capítulo; segundo: estamos en un hotel, no puedo tomar el bote de los perdedores; y tercero…mmm, no se me ocurre nada.

-Como tu digas, pero tienes 15 minutos para abordar el bote de los perdedores – Y así el Chris se fue dejando a un pobre Noah con un tic en el ojo – Oh, y por cierto, sami333 quiere que te enamores de Heather

xD

* * *

Regresando a la isla

-Lamentablemente Noah fue eliminado – inició Chris entrando al anfiteatro del campamento

-¡¡QUE YA ME HABIAN ELIMINADO!! – Se escuchó la voz eufórica de Noah

-Como sea. Respecto a los retos de hoy…- Hubo un momento de suspenso y después prosiguió – Será al azar

-¿Cómo puede ser al azar? – preguntó Duncan desde su asiento

-Muy sencillo – inició Chris – en esta urna se encuentra el nombre de todos ustedes, sacaré dos papeles al azar para saber quienes de ustedes participarán, otro para saber que película parodiarán y finalmente, otro para saber que escena actuarán.

-Un momento, ¿Parodiaremos una película? – preguntó el punk

-¿Qué acabo de decir Duncan? Bien la película que parodiarán será… ¡¡CREPÚSCULO!! ; la escena será… el momento donde Edward lleva a Bella en su espalda a través del bosque y finalmente, nuestros actores serán… interpretando a Bella… LeShawna!!! e interpretando a Edward…Duncan!!!

¡¡OMG!!

- Recuerden que la escena inicia con ambos bajando de una camioneta y… bueno, improvisen el resto. Supongo que leyeron el libro.

-¿Duncan sabe leer? – preguntó sarcásticamente Harold

-Ya verás tu… - Duncan estaba a punto de golpear a Harold

-Duncan, no tenemos todo el día – llamó Chris a Duncan a un escenario de un bosque ya armado con todo y todo (que curioso ya que se encuentran en un bosque)- Luces… cámara… acción!!

_-Vamos Bella- dramatizó Duncan excelentemente- sube a mi espalda_

_-¿Para que Edward?- cuestionó de la misma manera LeShawna_

_-Ya lo verás – Y LeShawna subió de un brinco a la espalda de Duncan quien cayó debido al impacto pero se paró de inmediato_

_Duncan dio todo su esfuerzo para trotar y no había llegado a la mitad cuando cayó agotado, de nuevo._

Y… ¡¡Corte!!, hermoso, se queda. – Finalizó el conductor – Bien ese fue el desafío de reikito, y hablando de reikito, Dixie quiere que te demos esto, Duncan – Y sacó de su espalda (que envidia que puedan hacer eso xD) un osito panda y una mantita púrpura.

-¡Señor Gigless! ¡Flupy! – gritó emocionado Duncan mientras corría y abrazaba sus pertenencias – no saben cuanto los he extrañado

No era de esperarse que todos se quedaran con la boca abierta o riéndose al ver dicha escena

-Quiero decir… estúpida Dixie (sin ofender) – y el de la cresta verde (como odio ese termino pero se me acabaron los otros) arrojó al Sr. Gigless y a Flupy al suelo – _Uff, eso estuvo cerca – _Pensó

* * *

-Continuemos con los retos – Ahora se encontraban en… otro lugar que no era el anfiteatro – El siguiente desafío es para Gwen y Trent – Ambos se sonrojaron al escuchar sus nombres en la misma oración – No se emocionen chicos, esto realmente les va a doler.

-Vamos, que tan malo puede ser – dijo Trent mientras sujetaba la mano de Gwen (que romántico!!)

-Muy malo – añadió Chris con su típica sonrira – Naty-Kitty quiere que te atemos a una silla…

-Puedo hacer eso – Y Trent se sentó en la silla más cercana y dejó que el Hatchet lo atara - ¿Qué tiene que ver Gwen con esto?

-No me dejaste terminar viejo, la chica quiere que te atemos a una silla mientras ves como Gwen corta las cuerdas de tu guitarra una-por-una – eso último lo dijo entrecortadamente

-¡¡¿¿QUE??!! – Exclamaron Gwen y Trent al unísono – ¡¡No pueden hacer eso!! - ahora fue Trent quien habló

-Nop, no puedo – dijo Chris dándole un aire de tranquilidad a Trent, luego señaló a Gwen – Ella sí

-No puedo hacer esto - dijo la gótica con la guitarra de Trent y unas tijeras en las manos – Me retiro de la competencia

- No puedes hacer eso, no aún… el público tiene una serie de torturas contra ti y no te puedes ir hasta hacerlas

- Pues no pienso cortarle las cuerdas a esta guitarra – se defendió Gwen

-Bien – dijo el conductor con un dejo de molestia – ¡¡Cómo odio el romance en los reality shows!! (yo no^^)

* * *

- Supongo que queda tiempo suficiente para un reto más… este es de SaQhra, quiere que pongamos a los campistas más "inteligentes", es decir Lindsay, Owen y Geoff a pasar un laberinto

-¿Oíste eso, viejo? – Dijo Geoff – _"Sangre"_ cree que soy inteligente ¡¡Woo-hoo!!

-Es SaQhra - corrigió. Una mosca pasó entre los oídos de Geoff. Reflexión.

- Como sea – Chris les entregó orejas, bigotes y colitas de ratón a cada uno - Lo único que tienen que hacer es encontrar la salida de este laberinto, pero se los advierto, hay trampas que sobrepasan su imaginación.

-En sus marcas…listos… fuera… - los tres salieron corriendo, cabe mencionar que el "laberinto" estaba en línea recta con luces de neón que decían "meta"xD y de repente…

- ¡¡OMG!! – Esa expresión vino de nadie más y nadie menos que Lindsay – Es un bolso de Roger Vivier de edición limitada (fue lo primero que se me ocurrió)

Y con Owen

-Miren esto ¿Qué hará una rosquilla en perfecto estado en medio de un laberinto gigante para ratones? – Owen levantó una rosquilla semi-comida con algo de musgo en sus orillas

Y con Geoff

-¡¡Un trozo de hilo!! – sin comentarios

Con Chris

-Esto deja fuera a los tres competidores- dijo Chris frente a la cámara donde se alcanzaba a distinguir el laberinto detrás de el, mostrando a Lindsay con su bolso nuevo (el cual tendré que devolver antes de que Roger Vivier me demande), a Owen comiendo su rosquilla y a Geoff jugando con su trozo de hilo– Supongo que así concluye otro capítulo de retos estúpidos. Sintonícenos la próxima semana (mes xD)en Isla del Drama, versión retos estúpidos

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………**.**

**Que tal… me tardé lo se y no tengo excusa pero espero que les haya gustado…**

****

**Lamento si los quotes de crepúsculo no iban así, pero la verdad se me olvidó como iba esa escena (que conste que SI leí el libro)**

Necesito que dejen un review y me digan de qué animal se puede vestir cada campista y también un disfraz para cada uno de halloween

Tengo 44 retos en espera y 15 publicados, en total 59 (wow, sumé yo solita) todos serán publicados, lo prometo. Pero pondré un límite de 99 retos (espero llegar a ese número xD) Que coincidencia que ese sea el número favorito de Trent.


End file.
